The purpose underlying the invention is to enable trolling fishermen to provide their own chum or bait from available scraps or discarded fish at the point where fishing is being done. Utilizing the invention, a fisherman, while trolling, can handily attract game fish, without the mess, risk of accident while handcutting bait on board a moving boat and while saving money by making use of available discarded fish and scraps of fish rather than purchasing frozen blocks of chum or loose pieces of chum. Additionally, the device can incorporate various colors so as to act as a colorful lure to game fish.